


Misunderstandings

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Swedish, Tyrell speaking the sweet Swedish, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a foreign boyfriend isn't always fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Used Google Translate since I don't know Swedish. Sorry for any errors!

Tyrell's first language is Swedish. He was born in Sweden, he was raised in Sweden, he learned English and came to America. His mind often thought in Swedish, it flowed smoother and faster. 

But he also thought in English. To make sure he remembered to talk to everyone in English. Needless to say sometimes they intermixed. A bit of Swedish always somehow managed to slip out when he was relaxed.

Elliot was on the receiving end of that Swedish all the time. And he had no fucking clue what the hell he was saying. 

Best part is, he was pretty sure Tyrell didn't even know he was doing it. He tried to guess from his tone what the general topic was, but he was horrible at foreign affairs. 

So, being the Elliot that he was, he assumed the worse. And he really didn't like feeling like crap so often because Tyrell was putting him down in a way he couldn't even understand.

So one day they were in a little cafe having pastries and coffee and Elliot was happy. He had forgiven Tyrell for whatever he said last time. Things were looking up. 

"So um, I was thinking that maybe you and I could have like a...sleepover. Where you actually stay. At my house." Elliot said. It sounded stupid. But he just wanted to cuddle. Was Tyrell a cuddling person? He wouldn't know if he didn't try.

Tyrell laughed softly. "Du är så söt. {You are so cute.}" He murmured, leaning forward a little. Elliot looked a Tyrell for a moment before he got up and stalked out of the cafe. 

Tyrell frowed and watched Elliot. He hurriedly pulled out some money and threw it on the table before hurrying after Elliot. "Elliot!" He called, confused and hurt. What had he done? He looked all around but he couldn't see Elliot anywhere. He ran a hand through his hair. "Helvete. {Fuck}" He muttered.

Elliot walked out of the cafe and then ran. He wasn't going to stand there and be insulted. He just wouldn't. He was tired of it and now he was getting out. 

At least, that's what he told himself. And when he finally felt safe, when he was locked away in his apartment, he was mad and sad and ready to scream or cry at any second. But then there was a knock at the door.

It was Tyrell. It was obvious. He had his own knock. He wasn't going to answer the door. He sat down and glared at it. 

"Elliot, please. Talk to me. What have I done? I want to talk. Please?" Tyrell asked through the door. " Elliot min kärlek, låt mig. Snälla. {Elliot my love, let me in. Please.}" He asked slightly desperately. 

"Stop putting me down! I know I'm not the best person out there! I know! I've always known that but you don't have to keep telling me! Fuck off!" Elliot yelled.

Tyrell froze. What was Elliot talking about? "Elliot." He said softly. "I don't understand what you mean." He said. 

Elliot slowly approached the door, letting out a breath to try and calm down. "What do you mean what do I mean? I mean I am tired of you insulting me and I just want you to go away." He said wearily. 

Tyrell pressed his forehead against the door. "I haven't insulted you. If I did, I didn't mean to. I don't understand. Please let me in, min älskade. {my beloved}" Tyrell pleaded.

"Stop calling me names that I can't understand!" Elliot hit the door with the bottom of his fist hard. Tyrell pulled away from the door quickly, eyes wide. 

"Elliot, calm down! What don't you understand about my beloved?" He asked wildly, a bit too loudly. Elliot paused. My beloved? Oh shit, he'd be a complete idiot. 

Shit, shit, shit. He slowly opened the door. "Your beloved?" He asked quietly. "So when you say all those things I don't understand... They're not...bad?"

Tyrell ran a hand through his hair before he started laughing. He laughed throatily, happily- relieved. 

"Elliot, I didn't even know." He took the man's hands and squeezed them. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know. I've been saying things in Swedish, haven't I?" He shook his head with a smile. 

But then he frowned slightly. "You assumed it was something bad?" He tilted his head.

Elliot looked down. "Yeah. I just...it's best to assume the worst of people..." He mumbled. Tyrell crossed into the apartment and closed the door. He hugged Elliot gently. 

"Elliot, älsk- sweetheart, I would never hurt you without your explicit consent. Alright?" He kissed Elliot's forehead. This one he said in Swedish on purpose. " Jag älskar dig." He smiled.

Elliot frowned a little. "Tell me what it means." He asked gently. "I love you." Tyrell said with a small smile. 

"Teach it to me." Elliot said and after a few tries, he had it down. "Jag älskar dig." Elliot said, and Tyrell pressed a light, loving kiss to his lips. 

"I want to have this...sleepover with you, Elliot." He said and Elliot blushed a little. Yeah, it did sound really stupid, but it didn't matter because everything was okay.


End file.
